Why Am I So Different?
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Gordon Tracy knows he's not like his brothers. For a start he's the only Tracy brother with Auburn hair. He wonders if he's adopted. There's only one person who can ease his worries. His big sister and twin to John, Nicola Lucille Tracy.


**Title:** Why Am I So Different?

**Summary:**_ Gordon Tracy knows he's not like his brothers. For a start he's the only Tracy brother with Auburn hair. He wonders if he's adopted. There's only one person who can ease his worries. His big sister and twin to John, Nicola Lucille Tracy. Can she ease his worries? Or will she just make it worse? After all she's the same as the others._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Thunderbirds, I only own Nicola.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted, Thank-you

* * *

"Nick! You here?" Gordon Tracy had been a little worried for a while now, he had only just joined his father and older brothers in International Rescue and he had been wondering for a long time about his relationship with his siblings.

"Nick!" He called again; a voice answered him from underneath the massive green leviathan beside him.

"I'm here Gordon. Thunderbird Two needed a repair job done." Nick appeared cleaning her hands on a towel covered in grease and oil. Nick was short for Nicola, Lucille had wanted her daughter to have a girly name, but her father and brothers has called her 'Nick' so much that she answered to it more than her full name and even introduced herself as 'Nick' to people. Gordon had always looked up to his sister; she was the same age as his older brother John and had some similarities to him too. For example she had John's blue-grey eyes and quiet, yet strong personality. But she had Scott's brown hair. She watched Gordon's face as he searched her face.

"What's up Gordy?" She asked. He frowned and sighed heavily.

"Why am I so different?" Nicola would have laughed had Gordon not looked so hurt.

"Different? We're all different buddy. What do you mean?" She asked sitting his down.

"I have red hair, you have brown hair like Scott and Virgil! Even Alan had the same colour hair as John!" He whined. Nicola thought about this both boys did have blonde hair just different type of blonde hair.

"Virgil has freckles." She said.

"What?" Gordon said lifting his head from his hands to look at her.

"Virgil, he has freckles. None of the rest of us do." Nicola said. Gordon frowned.

"Really?"

"Hmmm. Scott has this weird thing he can do with his tongue." She said, Gordon grinned he knew what it was.

"Oh you mean this?" Gordon rolled his tongue and showed her she laughed.

"Yeah, that's it! See you're not so different from Scott! Alan loves to touch his nose with his tongue. Can you do that?" Gordon tried but couldn't quite get it, "don't you worry Gordy, I can do it either." He laughed.

"What else? What about John?"

"John and I can both do this," She grabbed Gordon and started to tickle him. The Thunderbird Two silo was suddenly echoing with Gordon's giggles, making Virgil, Scott and Jeff coming running to see what all the noise was about, they found Nicola pinning Gordon to the floor of the silo, Gordon was breathless and red in the face was laughing so much.

"Uncle?" Nicola asked, he nodded.

"Uncle." Gordon said she got up and pulled him to his feet.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jeff asked.

"Not really. Oh Virgil, I finished the adjustments to her. I also made sure she got a wash and polish." Nicola loved the birds as much as her brothers and ways made sure they were washed and polished after she worked on them. Virgil smiled and ran his hand along the underbelly of Thunderbird Two. Nicola leaned towards Gordon.

"I swear if he could he'd marry that ship." Gordon burst into giggles again.

"Don't talk about me Nick!" Virgil said form under the ship.

"As long as you can't hear me it doesn't matter what I say." She shot back, Baby brother." Virgil hated her calling him that, but she _was_ older than him.

"So what was all the laughing about?" Scott asked.

"Gordon was just asking me about stuff. He wanted to know where he got his red hair from." Nicola said.

"That'd be from your mother's side, Gordon." Jeff said, Gordon looked up at Nicola who winked at him.

"We're all connected and we all something in common. Right Scott?" he said.

"Right." He agreed before Nicola squealed suddenly as she was tackled to the ground.

"This is for talking about me even if I couldn't hear you." Virgil said as he pinned her to the floor, his knees on her elbows.

"Is that the best you got," Nicola said as she used his weight agasint him and rolled them over so she pinned him, "Baby brother?" Virgil and Nicola were left by the other 3 to wrestle on the floor on the Thunderbird 2 silo until Scott came back to break it up twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Nick?" The older Tracy looked up into the bright blue eyes of her youngest brother, Alan. He was now 15 and part of the Thunderbirds.

"What's up Bro?" She asked, using the same towel to clean her hands.

"Why can't I do the eyebrow thing?" He asked.

"The eyebrow thing?" Nicola seemed confused.

"You know, John can do it, and Gordon and Scott and Virgil…can you do it?" Alan said, he didn't know what it was called.

"You mean how they raise one eyebrow?" Alan nodded, "no. I can't. Neither can you and Dad can't either. Almost evenly matched. I'll bet you Mom could; in fact I think I remember her doing that when Scott boldly informed her that you were going to be another girl." Nicola said; Alan screwed up his nose at that comment.

"Why can't we do it?" Alan asked.

"It's a strange thing Allie. A lot of people can't do things others can. I mean I can't swim like Gordon can. He can also roll his tongue like Scott does but I can't. Virgil can't and neither can John. You can touch your nose with your tongue right?" Alan nodded, "I can't. Gordon can't and neither can Scott. I wouldn't worry about it Alan. You'll be able to do many things by just being perfectly you." With that Nicola kissed the top of his head and sent him back upstairs to the lounge to bug his brothers. Why they relied on her for these answers she didn't know. She set to work again on Thunderbird 3's almost finished booster. It was still busted from when they were visited by the Hood. It was almost finished, would Gordon be pleased when it was.


End file.
